The Real Naruto?
by Mizuki-chan01
Summary: The village soon discovers the real Naruto, but is it good, or bad? R&RStay beautiful and keep on readin!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or any of the other characters**

**Information: I have not been able to update my other stories because we currently do not have the internet at home and I haven't worked on them, school's been keeping me busy, but I shall try to update when possible. Keep it real and keep on readin'. **

**Pre-information: Anything priory to this point in the anime/manga is the same; however, I have changed the exam around some. Instead of them going straight into the tournament part of it, they have a day off to recuperate and such.**

**Special Thanks: A special thanks to all of those who have read one or more of the stores I already have up!!! Hope you enjoy this one!!**

* * *

Naruto pushed up his body strenuously, sweat pouring down his body by the cupful. He concentrated narrowly on the surface that he was using, letting nothing else enter his mind. "1002, 1003, 1004," he said as he continued his body ups on the table chair that balanced on one leg.

He sported a pair of dark blue shorts with no tee-shirt. He had developed well-toned muscles that rippled on his body with sweat, gleaming despite the darkness. His hair was a more tolerable yellow, duller and more controlled. On his arms and legs he sported special metal weights he bought recently by order of his sensei; when you add chakra to your limbs, the weight increases. This hit two birds with one stone; increases chakra control and strength. Lastly he wore his headband around his left arm over a tattoo he gained many years ago during his training.

On his legs, chest, arms, just about everywhere he sported scars of all shapes and sizes. He had a scar running from his forehead, down his eye, and ending at the neck. He, in addition, had scars from gashes all over. These scars he gained mostly from beatings he received from the villagers, and from…there.

He struggled to finish his body ups; not stopping until he went passed his previous record, "1023…1024….1025." Finally he stopped, letting the chair down gently while still balancing on it. He then pushed his body away from the chair, flipping so that he landed behind the chair on his feet. He promptly fell over on his butt, head bent over, hands on knees.b

"My god Kyuubi, why are you so hard a dude. Man, I know you're training me and all, but come on. All the exercises you made me do, with 150 weights on each limb. Jeeze, ya tryin to kill me or something," Naruto huffed out to his fuzzy sensei.

"_Oh, stop complaining or I'll make it worse, you know I can; remember last time," _said Kyubbi. A brief image flew into Naruto's head and he shivered from the memory.

"Okay, okay, just please don't remind me, I still have nightmares about it. Yesh. If that's what you call real training, I don't want to know what you think of torture." He said, head thrown upwards to the sky.

"_Hahahah, I do take pride in my torture talent. It's really easy when you enjoy the pain of others,"_ Kyubbi said and continued to laugh.

"Yeah, well I hope I don't inherit that from you. Anyways, am I done now, or do I still have some exercises to do?" Naruto asks while standing up and grabbing a towel, wiping the sweat from his face and toned chest.

"_No, no more, all I want you to do is keep the weights on for your team training today, kay,"_ retorted Kyuubi. Naruto groaned aloud then smirked, almost bursting out laughing.

"_Wha-what's so funny. Hey, come on, share,"_ pouted Kyuubi, a funny image of him in chibi form begging like a dog popped into Naruto's head.

"Just thinking about how not a single person in this village knows of my true strength, my real power, and of their faces if they found out," Naruto stared at his closed fists, tightening them, "Ha!!! It's just hilarious. Just hilarious, don't you think so Kyuubi-san?" Naruto said with mirth, and let his hands fall to his sides, with the towel wrapped around his neck.

"_I would like to see the look on their faces, especially that Kakashi and Sasuke. Hahahah, now that's funny," _laughed Kyuubi, rolling over side to side.

Interrupting their fun was the sun, coming over the horizon, letting the village know the day was starting. The birds awoke and began to chirp their annoying little song, and the dew on the grass made it sparkle in radiance.

"Well I guess it's time to begin the day. 'Official team training begins at 0800 hours at training ground seven; bring only weapons and scrolls you'd use in a fight. This is preparation for the final part of the exam; the one on one tournament. You have one day to recuperate and train. See you later and good day,'" quoted Naruto as he stretched slightly and headed over to his wardrobe. "Ha, Kakashi was always good at empty and long speeches. He puts me to sleep almost every time. Well, let the day of complete boringness commence," Naruto said as he dressed in his hideous orange suit, sighing in irritation and suffering.

Afterwards he ate breakfast, which did not include Raman, but a well balanced meal. Then he grabbed what he needed and headed to the door. But first he paused, went through the hand seals for henge, and Poof, he was the regular looking Naruto, annoying yellow hair and all.

"Argh, I hate the way I look, it's just so annoying," Naruto groaned aloud and walked out the door.

"_Too bad short stuff, make deal, this was the best way to keep your real strength under wraps, and I don't like it any more than you do. The vessel of the all mighty Nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi, what an embarrassment,_" Kyuubi said indulgently.

"Oh, all right, all right, don't get your tails in a bunch. Just because I complain doesn't mean I can't deal," Naruto said while locking the door behind him and heading to the training ground, quick as a fox.

He was the first one at the training grounds, seeing as it was a couple of hours before the actual meeting time, not to mention the couple of hours Kakashi will be late. Naruto sighed, found a nice soft spot and laid down, getting some shuteye before the next set of training began.

Eventually Sasuke and Sakura arrived, but he ignored them and continued to sleep. After an extra two hours of waiting Kakashi arrived and the training began. They practiced the abilities they already knew, aiming, tree climbing, and their jutsus and so on. They then took a short break in which Naruto slept some more while the others ate. They thought it strange that Naruto wasn't obsessing over food like he usually does.

'That's really odd. Why isn't he eating, he really tired or something. Well, whatever, I'm sure he'll be back to his normal self tomorrow.' Kakashi thought, while the others really didn't give a second thought.

After they rested they woke up Naruto and began working on some new stuff. They worked on some new jutsus or taijutsu they learned recently or tried a new technique they were thinking of recently. The day continued in a similar pattern with a couple more breaks and some lectures.

Finally training was over and they were let loose to go home and get some sleep for the following day. Kyuubi let Naruto rest and didn't add anymore training to his schedule, deciding that he could use a break. Naruto went straight home and collapsed onto his bed fully dressed and exhausted. He released the henge and breathed deeply.

"Kyuubi, how do you think they would respond if they did know?" Naruto whispered to Kyuubi, his eyes dull and barely staying open.

"_I wish I could give you an answer Kit, but I really can't. The only way we'd find out is if they found out. But I can't tell you to let them know, that's your choice, I'm not about to be the cause of that happening again, not to you Kit. Never," _Kyuubi answered softly. There was a flash of light and a medium blood red fox appeared next to Naruto. He lies next to him, cuddling him gently, causing warmth to spread through Naruto, and he was fast asleep.

"_Goodnight Kit, see you tomorrow,"_ whispered Kyuubi, letting Naruto sleep.

Next Day……..

"_Kit…Kit…KIT,_"demanded Kyuubi in frustration. Naruto was oblivious to the screaming of Kyuubi in his ear. He slumbered on in his own reality, completely ignorant to actual reality around him. The sun peaked over the horizon, greeting the inhabitants, and successfully waking up Naruto.

"Go back to sleep, sun," Naruto slurred, waving the sun away while still hiding beneath the coffers. Kyuubi snickered, and then he got serious.

"Kit wake up or I'll do IT again," he said, an evil grin sporting his face. Naruto popped up, his hair going literally everywhere, as if someone took a balloon all over his head and his eyes wide, as if Kyuubi had done the unthinkable, he COOKED.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo," he screamed, breathing heavily and acting completely nuts.

His eyes were wide as he looked around frantically, checking for any danger at alll, such as a fire. When finding none he sighed out in relief.

"You just HAD to wake me up like that didn't you. Jeeze," he said irritated while washing up in the bathroom.

"_Well, you wouldn't wake up, want else was I suppose to do? Did you want to miss the exam_?" Kyuubi said in response, an innocent expression as if he did nothing wrong. Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he got dressed and headed to the door, going through his usual ritural.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, you just watch your mouth, _Fuzzy_-sensei," Naruto said, smirking evilly. Kyuubi did not respond.

Later they arrived at the front of the building they would be using for the tournament part of the exam. Naruto stared up at it, slightly irritated and slightly nonchanlet. He then put his hands in his pockets and walked up the steps.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, stay beautiful and keep on readin!!!!!F Please respond, i tend to get new chapters up quicker that way. 


	2. Tournament Exam and more?

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or any of the other characters, i wish though sniff**

**Information**: this is a redone chapter, if anyone notices. We now have the internet back, however, i do have a life and school, so just be as patient as possible, or you'll ruin my mood. Please keep on readin', and just be patient.

**Pre-information**: Anything priory to this point in the anime/manga is the same; however, I have changed the exam around some. Instead of them going straight into the tournament part of it, or part three, they have a day off to recuperate and such.

**Special Thanks**: A special thanks to all of those who have read one or more of the stores I already have up!!! Hope you enjoy this one!!

AN: slightly redone because i accidentilty left stuff out! Gomen!

* * *

After entering the building he headed to the stands where the rest of the canidates were. He, unlike usual, was wearing a black outfit. He now wore a black tank top with a long-sleeved net shirt, with black long shorts ending four inches above his ankles. He, as usual, had a kunai pouch wrapped around his thigh, a regular pouch around his waist, with two long daggers strapped on his lower back. On his biceps he had placed his forhead protector, and on the other a small pouch containing senbo. Now on his forhead was a bandanna encassing his entire head, except for a couple of blond hairs that wouldn't stay. Finally he had wrapped wraps around his hands to his ellbow and around his ankles being covered by black ninja sandles.

"Konnichiwa, guys," Naruto said brightly once he was inside the arena, a couple of levels up near his leafnin companions. At first he grabbed no ones attention, even while standing next to them, their attention was focused on the Nins from the other villages or they were ignoring him, which irked him to no end. _Eh, take it how you can get it_, he thinks. However, soon, he would grab their attention, and they would be mesmerized by his sheer personality, skill, and hidden intelligence.

"Konnichiwa," a few of them mumbled unwillingly as he stared down at the first floor of the stadium. He smirked a little, focusing on everything at once, while the others only focused on one thing. Across the stadium stood most of the Nins from other villages, staying as far from the home village as possible, as well as from each other. Three from Stone village were left and they sported their villages atire, Gaara and his companions, three from Sound, and they looked like they really wouldn't last long. Three were also one last group from wind, and the rookie nine also got to this point, barely in the case of the other two teams.

"If the genin that passed the second part of the exam would please come down, we will begin," called the referee for this year's Tournament Exam and the genins made their way down, Naruto being the first one down by way of teleportation, but no one noticed. He stood there patiently with a small smirk on his face and waited for the others to line up, silently sizing up the foreign Nin. Once satisfied he'd gathered enough he focused his attention on the referee while also keeping an eye and ear out at everything else. He focused more on the Sound than anybody else, who knew what they had underneath their sleeves.

"So, I'll make this short and sweet. We have an uneven number, so we need someone to volunteer to quit here and now," he said, starring them all down with a steady eye. Kabuto immediately raised his hand, smiling at Sasuke and Sakura, but Naruto was already suspicious of him, his character made him wary. After the announcements were over with, the rules were stated and the plan was outlined, everyone was sent back to where they were.

The first matches were quick and sort of easy, at least to Naruto they would have been, but to the actual contestants, one side found it easy, the other hard. The matches flew by, Sasuke won his, Sakura tied, Chojo lost, and so on and so forth; Naruto memorized the winners of opposing villages, they were possible future opponents, and he focused on them all, watching if any were holding back, other than the teme.

Finally **Naruto V.S. Kiba** lit up on the board and Naruto smirked; Kiba had no idea what he was up against. He quickly teleported to the ground, kneeling as if he was a feline, and in all honesty he is a feline and looked up at the referee expectantly, with a odd look on his face, one they had never seen before. It was an hidden look, as if those eyes hid a ferioius beast inside, and silent and frightful hunger. Finally the others saw him and realized his change in wardrobe and attitude, not to mention the teleportation trick he just pulled. He was right, they were mesmerized, he smirked up at them, scanning all the different expressions, there sure were some funny ones. He stood up as if in slow motion as Kiba made his way onto the ground.

"What's with the change in wardrobe, taking up Sasuke's look; dark and stupid? Heh heh, well it doesn't matter, your clothes don't make you a better ninja, you can't beat me," he boasted and his dog barked, getting in a position tha obvousily said he didn't fear him at all. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. Naruto merely smirked wider.

"**Uzumaki Naruto versus Kiba, begin**," says the referee brought down his hands swiftly and the match began. Naruto stood still for several minutes as Kiba stared at him waiting for him to make the first move. It was unexpected for Kiba to make the first move, even so Naruto went first. He pulled out something from one of his pockets, something small enough to fit in his hand without being seen and fisted his hands around it, eyes serious and always watchful.

"Heh, something that small can't be of any significance, so I'll go first, Arkamaru, let's go," he said with confidence as the used their family's jutsu, and Arkamaru transformed into a henge of Kiba. "Let's end this quick, Arkamaru, so we can see some real matches," he said arrogantly, charging Naruto. Naruto stood his ground, preparing for the impact and would have undoubtly sent him unconcious, if he was someone else.

Kiba was on him, Arkamaru right behind him for a double hit. Kiba went for it, thinking to end it in one blow and punched him in the gut, while Arkamaru would kick his head up, hitting two fatal points. What ended up happing no one expected, not even the Hokage or Kakashi. Naruto grabbed Kiba's outstretched hand and hit him in the stomach with his open hand. He then immediately kicked Arkamaru in the side of the head, sending them in opposite directions of each other. When everything settled, Kiba laid stone still but conscious, and Arkamaru was wrapped up in chains. The main thought throughout the stadium was 'How did he do that?' as everyone stared with wide eyes, at least those who had no self restraint.

"What the hell, why can't I move," Kiba shouted furiously wiggling around. He glared at Naruto from the ground, eyes drilling wholes in him as Naruto stood several feet away from him, inbetween him and Arkamaru(sp?).

"Heh shouldn't be so overconfident until you know your opponents true strength. As my sensei once said to me 'look underneath the underneath', and that applies to all ninjas, better learn it now, or you'll pay the consequences. That's a special tag I made, it immediately paralyzes a person by using their chakra against them, I won't go into anymore details, I don't want to give away the secret behind making it," said Naruto calmly, without an ounce of his usual bouncy loud self. Naruto walked away from the stadium, already knowing he had won the match, at record time to boot.

"Oh, and Kiba, clothes may not make someone a better ninja, but it sure as hell helps," he said, giving him a sideway glance as he stopped for a moment, and then continued on his way, teleporting in a flash before anyone knew what had happened.

"**Winner, Uzumaki**," called the referee as the medic Nin came onto the grounds retrieving Kiba and Arkamaru, who seemed drained of 75 of his chakra, and it was now surrounding Kiba. Now; how did that happen?

"Good job Naruto, that's great, way to go 'em up," said Sakura enthusiastically. Naruto looked up at her sharply and she gasped. Naruto then turned around and walked right out of the stadium, Sakura stretching out her arm, wondering where he was going. Naruto had no reason to stay, that was his one match and the rest would be in a month, like always. He sighed as he made his way to his usual training ground, **Training Ground 7**.

Once there he let out his frustration from the last couple of months. It was lame mission after lame mission, with Sakura fawning over Sasuke, Sasuke being an ass, and Kakashi's laziness to the extreme. He hadn't had the chance to release his frustration, sure he had training, but that was development in his arsenal and physical strength, no he needed a good workout of just releasing built up frustration and such. So, he released his henge, and sent his chakra rippling through the clearing with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, his pupils missing from his eyes stared at nothing as his other senses became more aware and he started his first real workout in months. His muscles stretched as he moved his body everywhere and anywhere, sweat slipped down his scar covered body.

He began a pattern dance that involved fists, kicks, kunai, shrunken, and anything a ninja would consider a weapon, but he did not use jutsus or genjutsus, only taijutsu.

He pushed and pushed himself passed his limit; for hours he worked there, well after dark and well into the next day, when the first part of the tournament was over. That was how Sakura, Sasuke and even Kakashi found him; sweating like nothing they had seen, except he had put up a henge long ago. So they saw their goofy, prankster, and master of surprises like they had never seen him before.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Sakura asked unsure of what she was seeing. This couldn't be the same Naruto they all knew, but ignored. It couldn't be the one that froze when they had their first enemy, the one that caused nothing but problems for the ones around him. He couldn't be the same ramen loving Naruto, it just couldn't be.

"Yeah, dope, and what's this I hear about a paralyzing tag that uses your chakra against you?" Sasuke demanded irritably, mad that the dope had something like that in his arsenal and he didn't. He should be the first to obtained anything like that, he was a Uchiha.(sp?)

Naruto immediately stopped at the end of a strong jump kicked that sent wind infused chakra to a tree and sliced it in two, causing it to come crashing down. The three that interrupted him stood stock still in awe and slightly in fear. Naruto turned slowly after landing on all fours, much like a feline, and stood just as slowly.

"Naruto?" Inquired Kakashi as well, a little worried about the situation and concerned for Naruto. Once he turned all the way and faced them, they finally got a good look at him, and a good look at what he hadn't covered up with a henge, his pupil less eyes and scar covered face. Kakashi's eye widened slightly as Sasuke gaped and Sakura gasped, covering her mouth quickly, holding back tears and the urge to vomit, even their first examiner, the interrigator. (sp?)

"Heh seems I've surprised you yet again, Kakashi," Naruto said lightly,starring Kakashi in the eye, as if he wasn't blind. Naruto then looked Sasuke and Sakura in the eye as well then went to pick up his clothes he had taken off a quarter of the way into his workout. Kakashi then noticed the condition the training ground was in and realized Naruto had to have been here a while, a long while.

"Naruto, how long have you been here?" he asked as Sasuke and Sakura looked over at their sensei curiously. Naruto didn't answer as Sasuke returned his eyes to Naruto, who was claiming all the shrunken and kunai he'd thrown during his session. Sasuke was about to repeat the question when Naruto answered.

"Since after my match with Kiba yesterday and man do I feel good," Naruto answered with glee, looking at them with an eerie smile. The others stared at him like he was crazy. Sakura raced to where she stood in front of him anxiously, hands moving around frantically.

"You feel good? If you've been here since yesterday afternoon, you should be exhausted. Why, how do you feel good?" she asked confused.

"I just do, okay. Besides, you should know by now that I've always had I high amount of energy, even above Kakashi over there," he said, pointing directly at Kakashi. Sakura was about to object, thinking that even so, he should have passed out by now, but Naruto beat her to the punch.

"I've had to run for long periods of time, stay awake so that I wasn't killed for longer periods of time, and have been deprived of food for a month at the most. Heh there's no way I couldn't have lived this long and not had a high amount of energy. You think it's not humanly possible, ask a villager otherwise, and you just might discover that I'm not completely human," he said harshly and walked by her, not giving a second thought to the other males listening.

Naruto started on his way home, jumping from roof to roof, ignoring any curs sent his way or anyone following him.

* * *

Well, there it is, the redone chapter. it's mostly the same except for some added info. and it's not all bold. 

So, here a question, or vote you could say. As a reader, what do you want to happen next, what do you want to see Naruto do, not do, show, or explain. It'll help me right the next chapter if you tell me, or give me little hints of what you want to read next. Even a small idea, scene, or action will help!!!

**Again, Disclaimer**: i don't Naruto or any of the characters

However i do own any original characters that come into the story next


	3. Discoveries

**Disclaimer**: don't own Naruto or any of the other characters so don't sue or any of that nonsense, it be too, and i quote from Shikmaru, troublesome

**Information**: as i said before, we do have internet now, but i get writer's block really bad, and have trouble finishing long drown out stories, so i'm asking now and requests would help the story along a lot- for example, should Naruto be trained by Jiriaya during the month they have to train or not? Should he get the frog summoning or a different animal summoning?

**Pre-information/Summary of last chapter**: Naruto kicked ass, left and got rid of energy and frustration, ran into sasgay, sakura, and kakashi, blew up on them, and ran off...

**Special Request:** i'm looking for a beta editor, so please let me know if ur interested!!

**Special Thanks**: A special thanks to all of those who have read one or more of the stores I already have up!!! Hope you enjoy this one!!

* * *

"Sensei, what's up with Naruto? He's so different. The clothes, power, personality, and what was up with those scars on his face, it looked like he's blind." Sakura said anxiously, worry plastered onto her face. Kakashi sighed as he turned a page in his book and Sasuke stared off at the direction Naruto had sped off to. 

"Honestly, i don't know, but it seems we're getting to see the real Naruto." Kakashi said quietly, as he was distracted from his perverted book.

'It seems being the Kyuubi carrier has had a deeper and stronger effect on him than we orginally thought. I'll have to talk to the Hokage' Kakashi thought to himself. Standing up from his lounge against a tree, he slipped his book back into his pouch and walked over to stand in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

"I have somewhere i have to go, you guys just stay here and practice, i'll return shortly" he said, staring at Sakura and Sasuke, who was now glaring at him for leaving without personally training him.

"Now now Sasuke, don't give me that look, i will return momentarily, Sakura you practice that chakra increasing exercise i should you and Sasuke you practice... practice that fire type jutsu i showed you. See ya, ja!" Kakashi said and was gone with a puff of smoke.

-----At Hokage Tower----

"Ah, Kakashi, i prosume your here about Naruto" said the Third, taking in a puff of his pipe as Kakashi came in through the window.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Kakashi said, pulling out his perverted book once more. The Third sighed.

"Well, there isn't much i can tell you, it's as much a surprise to you as it is to me" he said frowning, looking out the window.

"But i thought he trusted you the most, i figured if anyone knew, it'd be you." he glanced up from his book, his eye frowning.

"Hai, and i thought the same. There has been much grief in his life, and i find that i'm not surprised he keeps some things secret, and i believe he has taken being a shinobi very seriously, as all shinobi have some great secret to surprise their enemies, don't you agree Kakashi-san"

"Hai, looking at it like that, i would agree"

"Now, what i can tell you is that at about age 5 he was attacked brutally, leaving him with several scars-"

"But i thought that Kyuubi heals all his wounds, how would he end up with scars?"

"Those that attacked him were shinobi, and the weapons used were coated with a poison that slows the healing process, leaving him with several scars. However, they didn't all come from the same place. From what Naruto told me, after that attack he was taken somewhere, and they did something to him, including giving him the rest of those scars he has. He hasn't told me much else, and i assumed that he forgot about both experiences, shutting them out somewhere in his mind, locking them away. With that smile and unexpected personality of his, i wasn't even aware of what was really going on" he said solemnly.

"What about his eyes?" Kakashi asked, anxious to find out how that happened.

"Ah, now that was a result of a sun jutsu used too close to his face, leaving him blind as Kyuubi could not heal that either, because it burnt his nerves, and chakra coils to an extent the demon couldn't heal"

"But, it seems that he has had some form of sight, seeing as he has done things on our missions that would require sight, how is this possible. Even with a henge covering his blind eyes, he can't" he said, putting away his book, finding the conversation at this point too serious.

"Well Kakashi, that is something you will have to ask Naruto about, because i have no idea how he can see after his eyes were practically obliterated"

sigh "Very well, agritou Hokage-sama" Kakashi asked as he made his way over to the window.

"Is he dangerous to the other members of my squad?" Kakashi said, crouching on the window seal.

"If he was Kakashi-san, i would have detained him a long time ago"

"I see, well again agritou" and he was gone.

----------back at training grounds-----------

"Where do you think Kakashi-sensei went Sasuki-kun" Sakura asked, kneeling on the ground practicing the exercise she had been told to"

"Why the hell would i know" he said, breezing through handseals.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi stood nearby, leaning again against the same tree, reading once more.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura yelled out in surprise.

"Hai"

"Uh, your back"

"I said i would return momentarily"

"Well, where'd you go"

"I had to see the Hokage about something"

"And"

"It was resolved"

Both Sakura fell over and twitched as Sasuke could be seen with a nerve tick on his forhead and a sweatdrop down the other side.

The genin stared at Kakashi, waiting for further instructions or any information. When none came forth they continued their previous endeavors. Kakashi simply leaned against the tree, reading once more. The same thought ran through their heads.

'What are you hiding Naruto?'

* * *

Naruto suddenly stopped in his run as he felt something strange. It was an evil aura, something vile and powerhungry. He could feel it, sense it, smell it. It left the air filthy and his body digusted. As he stood there atop a building he scanned the area with his senses, stretching them out to their fullest. 

He couldn't pinpoint it, but he knew it was here. It reminded him of snake, in fact it reminded him of that snake they ran into at the Forest of Death. He narrowed his eyes, anger rolling of him. He wouldn't let anyone hurt anyone in his village, anyone.

Pumping chakra into his legs he sprang off the roof of the building he was on and headed to the forest surrrounding Konoha, he had buisness to take care of so he could prepare for anything. It wouldn't do if he was unprepared for what may not or may come.

Squinting his dark film covered blue eyes, and releasing the henge on his face, he did several handseals, jammed his hands into the ground and executed a summon. Smoke swallowed him whole as he kept a straight face and straightened, waiting for the smoke to clear and his summon to come forth.

"Naruto-sama, it has been too long since you last summoned me. I have been waiting anxiously for the smell and taste of fresh blood. You wound me, my lord, i thought you liked me," whined part human form of Sukihi, one of his demon summons. She is a full Fox demon with five tails, inabling her to have a human form with fox ears and five tails. She pouted while leaning over mere inches from his face. Naruto crossed his arms, a scowl on his face. Her hair is bubblegum blue, with large purple slit eyes, and she stood about 4 inches taller than Naruto, with a rather slim figure.

"It's not a matter of liking or disliking you, depending on a summon too much will weaken me. Now, i smelt snake earlier, evil snake. I don't like it and know that their will be an attack on the village, soon, very soom. Prepare yourself, i will need your assistance. I will inform the old man and you will be a jounin of Konoha for awhile. You are not to touch anyone that is considered an ally, understood." he said, his voice dangerous and dared say anything to his instrutions.

"Aw, hai, hai, but will i get any fresh blood, Naruto-niisama?" she said with a bigger pout, a finger on her lip bending over.

"Hai, but only the enemies, i will not have allies harmed again," he said, his blind eyes glaringly dangerous.

Sukihi gulped, she knew his word was law, and despite him being only half demon, blind half of the time, and farely young, she knew there was power buried deep within him, that he could release at any moment, his own power.

"Hai. Only evil blood will be shed by these claws, Naruto-niisama" she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Good," he said, closing his blind eyes. Sighing he sat down against a tree near by and relaxed.

"Ne, how has Naruto-niisama been since that last time Sukihi-chan was summoned," she asked childishly, moving over to kneel in front of him like a fox would, on all fours.

"Tired and agitated. Life can be so tiring and hard, especially as a ninja. The villagers have calmed somewhat though." he sighed tiredly.

"Well, that's good isn't it?"

"No, i'm just more agitated, waiting for them to spring"

A soft breeze gently caressed his face, and swayed his hair as he relaxed, Sukihi watching him with a soft smile.

_Sreams echoed throught out the allyway as blood gushed from wounds that weren't healing like they were suppose to. His breathing was slowing, his heart rate increasing. He layed on his side, blood pooling around him, staining his orange jumper and blond hair. His eyes, now blind from a sun jutsu too close to his face, clinched close as he gritted his teeth, hoping it would make them go away. It was to no avail as they stabbed him over and over again, slicing, breaking, cutting. It hurt beyond any measurement of pain. He brain was shutting down, as his body had already done so, his mind was slowly following. Red rain trailed down his face, yet it was not raining. The only thing echoing in his head was a silent question_

_'Why...why to they keep hurting me, why won't the pain stop. Why' as the world faded he heard their jeers and sneers echoing in his hollow soul._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_There was darkness all around, where he was. Where was he? There was nothing. No sound. No light. No touch. No smell. No taste. Nothing. Just floating there, on nothing, in nothing, around nothing. There wasn't even an echo of his shallow breathing. He tried to open his eyes, but when he did it did nothing._

_Blackness continued on and on forever. He opened his eyes, finding nothing but black. His eyes widened in panic as he collapsed and grasped his head in an agony he couldn't feel. It was too quiet, too dark, and too empty. He squeezed his eyes shut with as much willpower he could muster and stand there, letting the tears fall silently._

_Slowly, quietly he started to hear voices. First he heard whispers, and couldn't make out what they were saying. He opened his eyes to try and see where they were coming from, but again all he saw was darkness. Suddenly the voices were as clear as day- as if they were coming into focus. _

_"monster" "demon" "filth" "you should just die"-they were echoing off none existing walls, coming from every direction and no matter how hard or far he ran, he couldn't get away. Screaming, he grabbed his head once more and shook his head, trying in vain to get them out of his head._

_Higher and more frequent they got until they were a big blob of insults and death threats that were absorbed into his brain, and heart, being burned there for etirnity. It all came to a climax, and then with one last hurdling scream, it ended as if someone pressed stop, and the only sound left was his scream echoing, sobs, and the splish splash as his tears dripped onto the ground he couldn't see._

_After what seemed forever, he heard footsteps, as if someone was walking on water, as ripples were heard. In an instant his head was up, his face the definition of panic and his head twisted in an effort to find where the sound was coming from. A chill ran through his body and he shivered wrapping his arms around himself in an effort to warm himself. Collapsing he sat on his feet kneeling there, staring at nothing. Finally just giving up, his arms fell to his sides as his head leaned down, having no energy or spirit to keep it up. _

_The footsteps stopped in front of him and yet he didn't look up, only looking down blindly, his spirit dull. He heard something shuffle, a wisp of cloth, and he then found himself able to see again and staring into eyes like fire, as if the very stars began in these pools dripping with a compassion unknown to Naruto, who had only know cruelty and hate. Those eyes drew him in, drew out his soul which had slowly begun to withdrawl, forever lost in the void known as his heart. Those eyes sparkled something so fierce and unknown he found himself stretching out his arms and embracing this women with soul grasping eyes._

_He was crying again as he held onto this motherlike figure, and they hugged him, no covered him in a veil that protected him from the outside hate that he didn't know the cause off. He bore his soul, released the pent up hate, saddness, everything that which had been building since he could remember. He bore them all to this unknown entity that had made itself known to him, healing him, protecthing him. His sobs, after an unknown amount of time, were reduced to small sniffles every now and then._

_"There there now, all better" said the women, with a voice that he could compare to nothing he knew, only that it was most soathing. _

_"You musn't let all that angry build up, it'll only create a monster out of you" she whispered, and Naruto's breath hitched as his body froze._

_"Oh, forgive me, such a soft spot, and i've gone and said a thing like that, silly me" she giggled, rubbing his back with one hand and petting his hair with the other. He became sleepy from it, and everything else._

_"Hehe, you must be exhausted Naruto-kun. Sleep, and i'll watch over your dreams my little master-kun. Sleep and let your mind wonder to good things." and with a last giggle, Naruto fell asleep, his breath calm and still, all signs of panic and sorrow slipping away._

* * *

Naruto blinked open his eyes, staring forward at the blackness that encased his life. Stretching he yawned, canines reflected the sunlight that had reached high. Rubbing his eyes he heard a giggle from his right and he slowly turned his head in that direction, with a bored expression. 

"And what might I ask is so funny Sukihi-chan" he drawled, lounging backwards, hands behind his head.

"You have bed head Naruto-niisama" she giggled out before finally busting out into full laughter.

"Hardy Har Har, i'll just have to spray you with water, then we'll see whose laughing" he growled out sitting forward swiftly, legs and arms folded, cheeks puffed out.

"You wouldn't" she gasped out indiligently.

"I would" Naruto said with a smirk slipping across his face. She huffed.

"You win this round, Naruto-niisama." he smirked triumphitly.

"Well, considering your awake and not bored, i haven't been asleep long?" he asked.

"Nope, barely an hour, why, got somewhere to be?" she asked curiously.

"Yep, gotta talk to the old man about what i sensed and you being and Jounin and all that stuff" he waved her off as he stood up, put up his henge over his eyes, and started walking in the direction of the village.

"Ne, so i go with you?" she asked, trailing behind him.

"Only if you loose the ears and tail, can't have anyone suspicious of anything, now can we," he said jumping onto a tree branch and onto another.

"Aww, ne, that's so not far" she pouted. With a snap of her fingers, purple fire encased her tails and ears, dissolving them. Now she had humand ears and no tails, but looked the same, blue hair and all.

"They hate me for being the so called 'demon' think of how'd they react once seeing you. I can't even imagine how bad it would be, seeing as they can be so unpredictable." he sighed.

"Ne, aren't they predictable, considering everything, espicially how narrowminded they are" she asked, a finger on her bottom lip, staring off, paying no mind to where she was going.

"That may be so, but that can make them all the more unpredictable. Just as honest men can't be trusted, predictable people are unpredictable" he said solemnly. (ne, got the idea for none other that Jack Sparow, the one and only, hehe)

Finally making it inside the village they dropped down from the trees and landed in none other than the training area he had fled from earlier, and unexpectedly those he ran into were still there, training surprisedly. Sasuke was sparring with Kakashi as Sakura practiced a chakra increases exercise. They stopped what they were doing once he landed and stared at him with the stupidest looks on their faces.

"Ne, who are these people Naruto-niisama" asked Sukihi, hanging over Naruto's shoulders.

"My teammates, Sakura, Uchiha, and Kakashi-Sensei" he deadpanned. Sukihi's body stiffened suddenly, then relaxed as she moved to stand next to him.

"Ne, so your Naruto-niisama's teammates" she said walking forward to stand in front of the kneeling Sakura.

"And you would be" Kakashi said as he walked forward, standing beside and slightly in front of Sakura.

"Ne, the name's Sukihi, and i'm just a friend" she said, turning slighty to stare at Naruto as he walked foward to stand in front of Kakashi.

"Hmm" Kakashi said, cautiously watching the both of them.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, we were just passing through, and we mean no harm" Naruto said, directing Sukihi to walk in the direction of the Hokage tower.

"Ne, hai" she yelled, as he stood there staring at Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Naruto, I'd like to talk to you-"

"Later Kakashi-sensei, I have someone else i need to talk to"

"So, where were you dope?" asked Sasuke, a smirk on his face, despite the power Naruto displayed earlier, and the anger, he still saw himself stronger, and his arrogance kept him from letting Naruto be stronger.

"I took a break in the forest outside the village, what's it to ya" Naruto drawled out, much like Shikamaru. Kakashi and Sakura glanced at each other as Sasuke's eyes squinted in anger.

"Why don't we have a spar, seeing as how you need all the practice you can get?" Sasuke suggested, his head tilting to the side, daring Naruto with a smirk.

"As i just said Uchiha, i'm just passing through, i have somewhere to be, see ya" Naruto said and walked passed them to meet up with Sukihi who had been waiting nearby, glancing here and there.

"Hey, your attitude may be different, but your still the same Naruto, a weakling who'll never surpass me dope" Sasuke shouted out, and all was silent as Naruto and Sukihi continued onward. Sukihi glanced back, her eyes changing to a darker purple, and changed back.

* * *

Okay so that's my update, and i'm rearing to add another. Any suggestions and or requests for future chapters are appreciated and will be put into thought.

Stay beautiful and keep reviewing and readin. Je-na!!

* * *

i'm thinkin of writing a fanfic with my own original character, please take a look at my myspace account -Mizuki-chan or and give any suggestions or request. i can and will add any of u guys to my friends list as long as it is a roleplaying myspace account/profile-

Here's a poll:

Should i write a fanfic with my original character-

Yes

or

No


End file.
